deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Titans vs Hollows
|-|Original= Interlude Gogeta: We are having a very horrific match-up here today, Zinogre. Zinogre: Indeed we are, when you think of anime monsters, these two would most likely come into anyone's mind... that or any other anime monsters. Also they will give you nightmares for weeks on ends most likely. Gogeta: What?.. Zinogre: I don't know... Gogeta: Okay, uh, then lets forget that happened and lets do it over again okay? Zinogre: Fine.. but you start. Gogeta: When you think about anime monsters these two would most likely come to any anime fans' mind. Zinogre: Titans, the Devourers of humanity. Gogeta: And Hollows, the opposite of humans. Zinogre: I'm Zinogre, and he's Gogeta, and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win.. A Death Battle! Gogeta: Hey good job, I can see you being here for a while. Poor Red was only here for 1 episode, then he left for Hawaii. Maybe one day he'll return.. Zinogre: I will be gone if you use a character from a particular anime. Gogeta: I fear which one. Zinogre: How about we start this one already. Gogeta: Could not agree more. Titans Zinogre: All was peaceful in the planet of Earth, people were thriving like normal until what very fateful day, a day that will be marked down in history as the worst event that could ever. Gogeta: The titans attacked. It was scary, I would know, I was there with them when they started to come, I left with a dimensional jumper. Zinogre: That makes no sense but it really does not matter at all actually. Gogeta: How did the titans get there. Zinogre: I.... do not know actually, they just popped up out of nowhere, but we do know that the titans did come in the year of 743 and devoured almost all of the humans of the earth. Gogeta: A select few humans lived and they lived in peace inside the walls for 100 years, but that all changed when a titan that standing at the impressive height of 60 meters straight smashed the walls right down like it was nothing. Zinogre: The titans got in and killed even more humans and humans had to go even deeper inside the walls. Gogeta: Why do titans only seek out humans and not any other animal. Zinogre: They do not eat humans for nourishment, they eat them for pure enjoyment... or they want to eat a titan shifter. Gogeta: A titan shifter? Zinogre: Yes, a titan shifter is a human that can change into a titan, and if a titan eats a titan shifter, they turn back into a human. Gogeta: That is very weird. Zinogre: To be honest they are weird creatures. Gogeta: And horrifying looking too, if they exist in this dimension, I would have to sleep with one eye open every night. Zinogre: They do not, they are not dimension jumpers like you and I. Gogeta: That's good, how about we analyse them now before people reading this get very bored with our constant talking. Zinogre: Good, there are many types of titans, like a lot. Gogeta: The smallest being titans that are about 5 meters tall and is the hardest to see. Zinogre: The most common being a 7 meter class titan. Gogeta: The fastest being the 10 meter class titan, some of these have been shown to leap across cities. Zinogre: The strongest and most durable out of the normal titans is the 15 meter class. Gogeta: Are we done? Zinogre: Not even close, there are still the odd types of titans, like the aberrant, which seem to be more intelligent than the other titans, how they attack more important areas. Gogeta: There are also wall titans stuck in the wall that are pointless to this battle. Zinogre: The smartest and strongest out of titans are most definitively the titan shifters, or humans that has the ability to turn into a titan. Gogeta: First of which is the female titan, or Annie Leonhart if you so which. Zinogre: She has the strength to kick a guy and a horse many, many, many meters into the air. Gogeta: She can scream to call other titans into the area as a distraction strategy. Zinogre: Another one of these titan shifters is the Armored titan or Reiner Braun. Gogeta: He is as strong as the female and has steel-like skin similar to the small patches on the female titan. Zinogre: He crashed through Wall Maria like it was nothing. Gogeta: There is the beast titan that can call the other titans. Zinogre: The biggest and strongest is the colossal titan and he can break through any of the walls and stands at a whopping 60 meters tall. Gogeta: Is that all of the titans? Zinogre: Yes. Gogeta: Great. Zinogre: Every titans as the ability to regenerate from almost any wound within minutes. Gogeta: That makes them invincible right? Zinogre: No, if one destroys the nape or back of the neck, then a titan cannot regenerate and will die. Gogeta: Good, now I will go and kill them now. Zinogre: Other than the special titans, titans are incredibly dumb, they are just animals with instincts. Gogeta: If I went into a dark alley with a titan, I would crap myself. Hollows Zinogre: The afterlife, it is a thing that we all dread or look forward to but have you ever wondered what is in between it, that would be limbo or the land that is known as Hueco Mundo. Gogeta: It is not exactly limbo, but it is the land of the hollows. Zinogre: Hollows are the opposites of humans, they are human souls that have not passed on to the afterlife. Gogeta: They have a roar that can send chills into any man's spine. Zinogre: Not really relevant Gogeta. Gogeta: It is very relevant Zinogre. Zinogre: What is relevant is that like said before, is that hollows are human souls that did not pass on to the afterlife, or the Soul Society if you will. They are beings that like to eat human and spirit souls. Gogeta: They can cross dimensions and go to the soul society, world of the living, or Hueco Mundo. Zinogre: Not important again Gogeta. Gogeta: Hush Zinogre. Zinogre: Ugh..... whatever, what is important is that hollows are beasts you do not want to mess with, there are many types of hollows. Gogeta: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Zinogre: Hollows can take the shape of almost anything. Gogeta: That is it, wow what a let down. Zinogre: No, there is much more hollows than that, those are just the normal ones, like the menos or gillian if you want to call it by that. Also his name can mean great hollow. This is a lesser great hollow. Gogeta: Menos? That just says minus in spanish. Zinogre: Bad name aside, they are giant standing at around 25 meters, attack in groups, and can shoot a giant beam called cero. Gogeta: One fire on this, and there is no more of anything. Zinogre: The only problem is that it takes a bit to charge. Gogeta: The intermediate great hollow, the adjuchas hollow are a stronger form of the previous hollow. Zinogre: They can also shoot the cero but fire it at a much faster rate being a stronger hollow. Gogeta: The highest great hollow is the vasto lorde, little is known about them. Zinogre: Hollows that have taken off their mask are called arrancars, a level of hollows that almost never happens. Gogeta: Three of these are Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Appaci that can summon a beat named ayon. Zinogre: Yes, Ayon is the most powerful hollow that has not reached arrancar status, he can move to another side of a city with a blink of an eye. Gogeta: He is strong enough to defeat multiple lieutenant of the 13 court guard squad. Zinogre: He can shoot a cero from his left eye. Gogeta: It can use the El Martilo to grow to twice his original size. Zinogre: He can shake off powerful kidou spells. Gogeta: If you destroy a hollow's mask, it does die though so there is that. Zinogre: And if a hollow in a past life committed great sin, then it would be sent to hell. Gogeta: Hollows are some scary and powerful beasts. Battle Zinogre: This battle will be taking place a random field. Gogeta and Zinogre: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!!!!!! Harribel: Lord Aizen there seems to be a parallel universe to the world of the living. Aizen: Interesting...... Harribel: Should we kill them all now. Aizen: No, just send hollows. Harribel: Why? Aizen: We do not need to waste are time. Harribel: Okay sir. Aizen: This should be interesting. (A titan is walking on some grass until it sees a giant black hole in the sky, a hole to Hueco Mundo has emerged and a lot of hollows come out) Hollow: We are going to kill these, what the hell are they. Annie: What are those? Reiner: I do not know. (A 10 meter class titan and another hollow stare each other down) FIGHT!!!! (They both punch each other in the face and the titan breaks the hollows mask and it dies) Aizen: They are actually strong, this could be interesting. (A hollow that looks like a mantis chops off the arm of a titan but it regenerates) Hollow: What!! (The titan quickly dispatches that hollow and two other hollows) Shrieker: Kill him my babies. (The shrieker frog hollows go on the titan and blew up with no effect and the titan kills the shrieker) Titan: Raaaaaaa!!!!!! (10 more hollows emerge cutting the titan until they finally got it in the neck) Hollow: It is dead. Aizen: More are on the way, hmm hmm hmm. (three 5 meter class titans, four 10 meter class, and one 15 meter class come and fight the hollows) Hollow: More of them! (The hollows kill one 5 meter and one 10 meter class titan before they are killed by the titans) Aizen: These things are really strong. (Suddenly a gillian appears and charges up a cero the titans run after it and kill it before it has time to fire the cero) Aizen Even a gillian died, interesting. (two more gillian appear and charge up a cero and the titans kill one but the other gillian fires the cero and disintegrate thus killing the titans) Aizen: What is that? (Lightning strikes and the female titan appears) Annie:(Got to kill this thing fast) (She kills the gillian and any other hollow that attacked her) Annie:(Okay doing good) (An adjuchas appears and starts attacking Annie but Reiner turns into the armored titan and kill the adjuchas) Reiner: Okay is that it? Annie: I hope so. (A horde of gillian appears and all charge a cero) Reiner and Annie: NO (The gillian fire but they dodge it) Gillian: Shriiiieeeeek!! (That shriek alerted five 5 meter class and two 15 meter class) Sung Sun: Can we go Aizen, we want to try out Ayon against these monsters. Aizen: Let me think about... no. Mila Rose: Why? Aizen: There is no need. (The colossal titan appears and destroys any hollow it sees) Aizen Fine. Apacci: Great. (They go to the world of the living) Sung, Mila, and Apacci: Come on Ayon. (Ayon appears, a titan jumps at Sung Sun but Ayon catches it and kills it with a cero) Sung Sun: Too easy. (The colossal titan punches Ayon sending him flying) Ayon: Wraaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! (Distracted, Reiner and Annie did not notice that an adjuchas was charging a cero) Annie and Reiner:..! (The adjuchas fires the cero killing Annie and Reiner) Aizen: Hahahaha....... (The colossal titan stomps on the adjuchas and kills 7 gillian in the process) Sung, Mila, ad Apacci: Hey big guy look behind you. Colossal titan:...! (Ayon used El Martilo growing twice its own size) Aizen: And game (Ayon charges a huge cero firing it and kills the colossal titan immediately) Analysis Gogeta: That was..... AMAZING!!!!! Zinogre: In terms of physical strength i would say the titans are a little stronger, but it is a small margin. Gogeta: Speed, there is no question, hollows are much faster and they are also able to fly. Zinogre: In durability, it is close but hollows just win out, titans skin is as strong as a normal human and can be cut. Gogeta: For powers hollows win again, think about it, the titan's only power is to regenerate, hollows can shoot giant beams, case closed. Zinogre: Some may say hollows can't kill titans because they do not know their weakness of the back of their neck. Gogeta: Question. What gets destroyed when destroying a person's body? Zinogre: Everything. Gogeta: Including the back of ones neck. Zinogre: Precisely Gogeta good hunting. Gogeta: Thanks I've been studying. Zinogre: Ayon is also way too powerful for even 1 million colossal titans to kill. Gogeta: The titans could not size up. Zinogre: The winner is the hollows. Next Time Zinogre: Next time on death battle A spaceship appears holding the tyrant of the universe. Another spaceship appear holding a destroyer of worlds. Next time is Frieza vs Lord Boros |-|Remake= There were a lot of problems I had with this fight, wanted to redo it Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016